Heroína (IV)
En la cuarta generación de la saga Grand Theft Auto, este cargamento de Heroina es uno de los objetos mas valiosos, con un valor de 2 millones de dolares, aparentemente igual de valiosos que los diamantes que llegan a Liberty City, aunque la heroína es mas complicada para transportar que los diamantes, al igual que estos, este cargamento generó muchos tiroteos y muertes. Historia thumb|228px|El PLATYPUS llegando a Liberty City En 2008 llega el barco llamado PLATYPUS a Liberty City, en él barco carguero, las triadas transportan 2 millones de dolares en heroína por contrabando, los cuales la esconden en un Schafter negro, para que luego sus contactos en Liberty City se hagan cargo. Varios días más tarde, después de su llegada, Billy Grey líder de The Lost Motorcycle Club recibe la información por parte de Ray Boccino miembro de la Familia Pegorino, les informa que los Angels of Death (banda rival de The Lost) tiene un cargamento de heroina, el trabajo es que The Lost robe esa mercancía, la venda y luego darlé su parte a la Familia Pegorino, Billy Grey accede. Al principio ordena atacar el club de los Angels of Death como excusa de la muerte de Jason Michaels, dentro del sotano del club Johnny Klebitz, Billy y Brian Jeremy encuentran la heroina, por lo cual Johnny discute con Billy, alegando que si roban esa droga todos los Angels of Death vendran a por ellos a lo cual Billy desinteresadamente continua por robar la Heroína. Más tarde Billy le encarga a Johnny que venda parte de esa heroína, por lo cual le ordena reunirse con su contacto Elizabeta Torres, para que les consiga un comprador. Johnny accede y se dirige a la casa de Elizabeta, en la cual se esta celebrando una fiesta, allí habla con Liz la cual le cuenta que le ha conseguido un comprador, un tál Charlie que comprara la mercancia, además le cuenta que lo ayudara un nuevo tipo y que tambien irá Playboy X, un traficante, Johnny se sienta a esperar a Niko. Cuando Niko llega, Liz le explica la situación (segun la conversación con Johnny, Elizabeta duda un poco y cree que Niko podría ser policía), le presenta a Johnny y a Playboy, los tres salen del apartamento, Johnny sale con anticipación porque va a buscar la heroína a casa de Brian Jeremy y luego va a la casa de Charlie en Dukes, Johnny sube al apartamento, en donde espera a Niko y a Playboy, los tres entran y conoces a Charlie, tienen una conversación en la cual Charlie parece un poco extraño, Johnny se alarma y corre, por esto Charlie revela ser un agente de la policía y es asesínado por Niko, el trato sale mál, Niko y Playboy salen por el tejado, mientras Johnny sale por la planta baja disparando a todos los agentes del NOOSE que se cruzen, los tres logran escapar, cada uno por su camino. Despues de escapar de la emboscada de la policía Johnny recibe una llamada de un agente del FIB el cual sabe del trato de la heroína, y le pide que les de información sobre su club, a lo cual Johnny solo insulta y corta la llamada. Más tarde Johnny conoce al candidato a congresista, Thomas Stubbs III, un contacto de Billy, este al principio le ofrece trabajo, asesinar al tío de Thomas, pero en caso de que Johnny no acepte o falle el trabajo, lo encarcelaran por el tráfico de la heroína, a él y a su banda, Johnny cumplé con su trabajo. En el segundo trabajo, Stubbs lo envía a liberar a un grupo de civiles y partidarios de Thomas (accidentalmente Johnny tambien libera a un asesino serial) con estos dos trabajos echos Stubbs deja de extorcionar a Johnny con el asunto del trafico de drogas. Varios dias más tarde, Jim Fitzgerald el tesorero de los Lost se entera de que originalmente la heroína pertenecia a las triadas, los cuales les habian entregado la mercancia a los AOD, al enterarse de que la droga faltaba asesinaron varios Angels of death, y ellos les avisaron que la mercancía la tenía los Lost, por esto Jim discute con Billy sobre que hacer con la heroína, Jim insiste en que hay que devolversela a las tríadas, y Billy cree que mejor sería venderla y quedarse con el dínero, a la discución llega Johnny. Johnny cree que deberian ignorar a las Tríadas pero luego cree que hay que devolverla ya que observando que estan en guerra con los Angels of Death, son vigilados por una o dos agencias de gobierno, no sería para nada conveniente otra guerra, por esto deciden "venderles" la heroína a las Tríadas, plan al cual Billy acepta. Los cuatro van hacia el Barrio Chino, cuando llegan a la puerta, Billy les dice que Johnny y Jim se hagan cargo de hacer el trato, mientras Brian y Él les cubren las espaldas, Johnny y Jim suben al edificio y se encuentran con el Jefe triada el cual no se le gusta el echo de que les hayan robado la droga para luego cobrarles por que se la devuelvan, a lo cual habren fuego y toman la heroína, Jim y Johnny escapan por el tejado a tiempo de ver como arrestan a Billy, el cual dice que Johnny lo entregó a la polícia (es desconocido el porque Billy esta herido, quizas intento huir y se estrelló, o quizas el Jefe triada lo traiciono, por lo cual tambien atacaron a Billy, o ultimo y menos probable que Billy se haya entregado a proposito para asi entrar en el sistema de proteccion de testigos). Luego de que la policía se llevara a Billy arrestado, Johnny y Jim se reunen con Brian y se escapan, durante el viaje conversan sobre el porque las triadas los atacaron(en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony se revela que antes del trato, Billy habia acordado con el Jefe triada que le devolveria la heroína si asesinaba a Johnny Klebitz), los tres llegan al Club de The Lost y Brian acusa a Johnny de haber entregado a Billy, y exige ver su telefono movil porque según Brian, Johnny habló con la Policía (se referiria a la llamada del agente del FIB), por esta discucion, The Lost Motorcycle Club se separa en dos facciones: una que apoya a Johnny, y otra que apoya a Brian. Dias más tarde Brian dice querer tener una reunión para acordar la paz, esta reunion es solo un engaño para intentar asesinar a Johnny y a sus amigos Jim Fitzgerald, Clay y Terry. Johnny y sus amigos van hacia el muelle a reunirse con Brian, en el lugar, Brian sigue diciendo que ellos traicionaron a Billy, entonces la faccion de los Lost perteneciente a Brian empieza a dispararles, Johnny, Jim, Clayton y Terry asesinan a los hombres de Brian, mientras este último escapa. Luego gracias a información conseguida por Ray Boccino averiguan donde se esconde Brian a cambio de terminar con su disputa, Johnny puede recibir ayuda de Clayton y Terry (por opción del jugador) se encarga de Brian (ya sea asesinándolo o amenazándolo) por lo cual el problema interno entre los Lost termina. Luego de perder a su mejor amigo, Johnny se encuentra en problemas nuevamente por la heroína, gracias a la informacion proporcionada por Thomas Stubbs III averigua que Billy irá a tribunales como testigo e incriminara a Johnny y a su amigo Angus Martin por el caso de la heroína sentenciándolos a 15 años en prisión mientras Billy vivira en un apartamento gracias a proteccion de testigo. Johnny decide silenciarlo, con ayuda de Clayton y Terry, entra en el Centro Penitenciario Alderney y asesina a Billy, luego de esto la banda de The Lost Motorcycle Club se disuelve. Phil Bell miembro de la Familia Pegorino recibe la informacion de que las triadas tienen un cargamento de heroína (el mismo que les devolvieron los Lost) y como aparentemente la mercancia esta "maldita" estan desesperados por venderla, Phil envia a Niko Bellic para que robe el materíal, luego de un tiroteo, y una persecucion en la cual Niko se cuelga de un camion en movimiento, consigue la heroína y la entrega al sobrino de Phil, Frankie Gallo, como "regalo de bodas", para que se haga cargo de pasar la heroína a otro transporte más rapido. Luego de bastante tiempo, la heroína sigue en el edificio abandonado siendo cuidada por Frankie esto es para que se "enfrien" las cosas y que nadie siga buscando la mercancía, llegado el momento de transportar la heroína, Niko y Phil se haran cargo, llegan al edificio y se encuentran con Frankie el cual les muestra que cambio el camion por dos autos mas rápidos. En cuanto habren el garage, muchos agentes del FIB salen para arrestarlos, Phil sube a un auto, mientras Niko y Frankie suben a otro, durante una persecucion en la cual Niko esta molesto porque Frankie no haya notado los cientos de policias que vigilaban la heroína, paran los autos y cambian de vehiculo por una camioneta mas discreta, en la cual pierden a la policia, Niko se despide y Phil y Frankie (si sobrevive) le llevan el material a Jimmy Pegorino, líder de la familia Pegorino. Luego de que la Familia Pegorino no logre entrar en la Comisión, Jimmy Pegorino decide no quedarse con las manos vacias, se hace socio comercial de Dimitri Rascalov, asi ambos, la Familia Pegorino y la Organización criminal Faustin ganan dinero en el trafico de heroína, por esto Jimmy le entrega la heroína a Dimitri para que la guarde hasta que haga el trato. Al final del juego Niko se encuentra con una dificil eleccion: hacer un trato junto a su antiguo jefe, (por el cual fue traicionado) Dimitri Rascalov, o vengarse de Dimitri haciendo oidos sordos a las ordenes de Jimmy Pegorino, Niko pregunta la opinion de sus seres más queridos, su primo Roman Bellic le suguiere que haga el trato asi podran comprar una casa, que él y su prometida tengan una buena luna de miel, y poder volar en un avion privado a Vice City. En cambio la mujer de la cual Niko esta enamorado (pero son solo amigos), Kate McReary le dice que no deberia hacer el trato ya que seria ignorar sus principios por el dinero. Esto solo le da mas presión a Niko. Trato En este final Niko decide hacer el trato y se dirige a los muelles junto a Phil Bell, se supondria que en otro lugar Dimitri haria el trato con los compradores de la heroína, para que cuando la venta se realice, Niko y Phil consigan el dinero y se fueran "pacificamente", pero el trato resulta mál. Dimitri decide quedarse tanto con el dinero como con la heroína, y asesina a los compradores, gracias a esto Niko y Phil deben obtener el dinero abriendoze fuego entre los guardias de los compradores, los dos salen vivos y con el dinero, Niko toma su parte del dinero y se retira del mundo criminal, mientras Jimmy junto a Dimitri se sienten en la cumbre al tener tanto la mercancía como el dinero. Luego Niko llama a Roman para contarle, éste esta feliz porque ahora son ricos y pueden darse todos sus lujos, luego llama a Kate la cual se encuentra enojada porque Niko traiciono sus principios por dinero. Niko asiste al casamiento de Roman Bellic y Mallorie Bardas sin compañia de Kate McReary, en el casamiento todo parece estar bien hasta que un asesino a sueldo enviado por Dimitri trata de matar a Niko, esté se defiende y por error Roman recibe un disparo y muere, Niko enojado vacia el cargador en el cadaver del Asesino, y se retira del lugar. Más tarde Little Jacob amigo de Niko le informa que tiene una pista de como encontrar a Dimitri y a Pegorino, se reunen y persiguen a dos secuaces de Dimitri hasta su guarida, el Viejo casino en Westdyke, Alderney, cuando llegan, Niko sigue solo para encargarse de los mafiosos, mientras Jacob va a buscar un vehiculo de escape, Niko mata a todo el que se encuentre hasta que llega a donde estan Pegorino y Dimitri, este ultimo lo esta amenazando a Jimmy, al cual traiciona y le vuela la cabeza. Niko llega para presenciar esto, Dimitri se alarma y corre hacia el tejado, y sube a su helicoptero, seguido a él, Niko se cuelga pero es pisoteado y cae en el agua, para continuar roba la lancha de Pegorino, y persigue a Dimitri mientras esquiva cohetes, luego Jacob aparece con un Annihilator y recoge a Niko, ambos persiguen a Dimitri hasta que los dos helicopteros se estrellan en la Isla de la Felicidad, Niko continua y dispara a Dimitri el cual muere desangrado. Venganza Niko decide no hacer el trato, y vengarse de Dimitri, se dirige al PLATYPUS en East Hook, donde encuentra a los hombres de Dimitri cargando la heroína en el barco, Niko entra en el barco abriendose paso entre los hombres de Dimitri, sube al barco y en el sotano de éste asesina finalmente a Dimitri, luego llama a Roman, este se encuentra un poco decepcionado pero esta contento de que al menos se libró de Dimitri, luego Niko llama a Kate la cual esta orgullosa por que él no traiciono sus principios. Niko asiste a la boda de Roman Bellic y Mallorie Bardas acompañado de Kate McReary, todo parece estar bien hasta que un auto pasa, del cual se asoma Jimmy Pegorino enojado porque perdio el dinero y la heroína, entonces dispara una AK-47 contra los invitados, Kate recibe disparos y muere, Niko se retira del lugar llorando. Más tarde Little Jacob le dice a Niko que él y Roman tienen una pista de donde puede estar Pegorino, Niko se reune con ellos para seguir a los matones de Pegorino hasta su guarida, los dos matones se enteran y empieza una persecución hasta Westdyke, Alderney, donde esta la guarida de Jimmy Pegorino. Una vez en el lugar Niko combate contra los hombres de Pegorino, mientras Roman y Jacob buscan un vehiculo de escape, Niko encuentra a Jimmy, el cual huye y se sube a su lancha, Niko lo persigue desde tierra con una moto Sanchez, cuando la tierra se termina, Jacob y Roman aparecen con un Annihilator, entonces Niko salta por una rampa hasta el helicoptero, luego de subir él usa los controles y persigue a Pegorino desde el aire, llegando a la Isla de la Felicidad, un cohete le da al helicoptero y caen en la isla donde enbarca Pegorino, Niko lo persigue y le dispara, luego de hacer un par de bromas, Pegorino intenta dispararle pero Niko lo mata de un disparo en la cabeza. Sin revelar que final fue (Dinero o Venganza) se sabe que despues de que Dimitri murió, Ray Bulgarin socio de este se hizo cargo de la heroína, el cual intenta hacer un trato con un desconocido en Firefly Island escondiendo la mercancía en unas figuras de la fería con forma de patos. Luis López llega con el objetivo de asesinar a Bulgarin, mientras lo busca destruye la heroína, para que Bulgarin no pueda sacar provecho de ese materíal, en el lugar Luis asesina a Timur, mejor hombre de Ray, antes de morir le revela que Bulgarin se irá en avion de Liberty City, Luis se dirige al Aeropuerto Internacional Francis para parar a Bulgarin, en el camino es ayudado por su socio Yusuf Amir, un constructor multimillonario el cual trae su helicoptero, el Buzzard. Luis persigue el avión de Bulgarin con una Bati Custom, y salta al avion en movimiento, una vez dentro asesina a Ray Bulgarin ignorando sus amenazas sobre volar el avion, Luis sobrevive a la explosion y salta en paracaidas, luego se reune con su asociado, Gay Tony, en esta misión la heroína fue destruida finalizando con su "maldición". Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City La heroína nunca se ve claramente, solo se observa dentro de bolsos o camiones. *The Cousins Bellic *Action/Reaction *Blow Your Cover/Buyer's Market *Politics *This Shit's Cursed *Get Lost *Truck Hustle *To Live and Die in Alderney *One Last Thing *20pxIf the price is right *20pxA Dish Served Cold *Departure Time Gente que poseyó la droga Lista Lista de los que tuvieron la heroína, y las misiones en las que fallecieron. De una forma u otra, todos los que tuvieron la heroína en sus manos murieron antes de tiempo, algunos asesinados por gente que quería robársela (A Excepción de Niko Bellic), otros más tarde debido a la supuesta maldición que tenía la droga. *Jefe triada (Fallecido en "Truck Hustle") *Angels of Death (Fallecidos en "Action/Reaction") *Charlie (Fallecido en "Blow Your Cover") *Billy Grey (Fallecido en "Get Lost") *Johnny Klebitz (Fallecido en "Sr. Philips") *Jim Fitzgerald (Fallecido en "Was It Worth It? y en No Way on the Subway ") *Jimmy Pegorino (Fallecido en "A Revenger's Tragedy" o en "Out of Commission") *Dimitri Rascalov (Fallecido en "A Dish Served Cold" o en "A Revenger's Tragedy") *Niko Bellic *Timur (Fallecido en "Departure Time") *Ray Bulgarin (Fallecido en "Departure Time") Curiosidades *Por los dialogos, el cargamento tiene un valor de dos millones de dolares, significa que es tan valioso como los diamantes *En dos misiones se pueden ver los Diamantes y la Heroína juntos, por coincidencia, en The Cousins Bellic la primera misión de Grand Theft Auto IV se observa como llegan a Liberty City a bordo del PLATYPUS, y en Departure Time, la ultima misión de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, se puede observar que los problemas de los diamantes y la heroína llegan a su fin. *La mayoría de los tratos en el que se vea implicado este cargamento no han salido bien, por esto se dice que la heroína está "maldita". *La heroína esta indirectamente relacionada con el final de los tres juegos: en Grand Theft Auto IV el trato por la heroína hace que Niko Bellic este en el conflicto moral, sobre trabajar con su enemigo Dimitri Rascalov o vengarse; en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Billy Grey intenta denunciar a Johnny Klebitz por el trafico de esta heroína condenandolo a 15 años de prisión, por esto Johnny entra en el Centro Penitenciario Alderney y silencia a Billy; en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, Luis Lopez se entera que Ray Bulgarin llevara a cabo la venta de esta heroína en Firefly Island, por lo cual luis se dirige para asesinarlo. * A diferencia de los diamantes, la heroína es destruida y ninguno de los que intentaron venderla termina vivo. *En cada entrega el cargamento cambia de tamaño: en Grand Theft Auto IV, se escolta en un camión, luego en tres grandes bolsos, y al final se cree que aparentemente esta en varios camiones, en The Lost and Damned se puede ver siempre en dos grandes bolsos, y en The Ballad of Gay Tony se ve escondida dentro de figuras de una fería en forma de patos. *Hossan Ramzy le menciona a Niko en un correo electronico la heroina, seguramente toda la tripulacion del Platypus conocia sobre la carga Categoría:Drogas Categoría:Objetos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Objetos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Objetos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony